You Loved Me
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: Anothe BulmaVegeta songfic. Very sweet and cute and...well...get your tissues and stuffties to snuggle ready!


Because You Loved Me  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, and I don't own the song...I'm just that unoriginal...*weeps*  
  
Dedications/Acknowledgments: I dedicate this to my friend Tenshi Kanashi, and special thanks to her because she was my inspiration, and probably one of the best authors here. And thank-you reviewers.  
  
Summary: This is a song about Vegeta's and Bulma's life, full of flashbacks and his/her feelings. ************************************************************* Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion  
  
[For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth you made me see.]  
  
Vegeta cursed. He had broken the GR again. He stormed into the house and grabbed Bulma by the arm.  
  
"Woman, fix that damn piece of junk." He ordered roughly.  
  
"Let me go." She yelled back and tugged her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"I'll fix it when I'm good and ready." She said to his face and marched off. Vegeta growled, but refusing to ask for her help, decided to take it into his own hands.  
  
He was the Sayain Prince, he could fix the damn thing and make it run a whole heck of a lot better than she could. But he was wrong, once he started pushing buttons, pulling wires, and adjusting screws, the gravity started to increase. Vegeta was sure he fixed it and began his training. The gravity kept increasing, he had not realized it but if it kept up, he may not be able to handle it. He powered up. Preparing his body for one work-out he would never forget.  
  
Bulma walked to the GR with a plate of sandwiches. She kicked at the door, "Vegeta, I've got your food, I'll fix it while you eat, stop screwing around in there, you don't know what you're doing." She kicked the door again.  
  
"Fine, I'll just hack in there and drag him out by his troll hair." She muttered opening the controls.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped, "Vegeta, what have you done."  
  
She ran quickly to get her father, "Dad!" she screamed as she ran into his lab. "What happened Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked worried.  
  
"It's Vegeta, he messed up the GR, and it won't stop increasing, I can't hack into that thing alone, we have to get him out of there fast." She explained as she dragged him back towards the GR.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees, no matter what he did, he just couldn't get back up, he had skipped lunch and the gravity was over what he was normally used to. He felt himself slip into a realm of unconsciousness and consciousness. He heard voices and felt himself being pulled deeper into the cold.  
  
"We have to hurry, a few more minutes in there, and I don't want to think of what he'll look like." Bulma was working as fast as she could under her father's instruction, but she was just so afraid.  
  
'Two more seconds Vegeta.' Bulma thought. 'Just hang in there, you're going to be perfectly fine.' She would never admit it, but she felt that if Vegeta died, she would be missing something major in her life.  
  
Seconds were like hours to Vegeta, dragging on as he was pulled further into a state of unconsciousness. Just when he thought he would finally sleep, he was lifted up, he felt weightless, and the sudden shock of all that pressure being turned off in one instant sent his body into a state of shock.  
  
He only heard, "Good lord Vegeta, what have you done to yourself." Before he let go completely.  
  
Bulma stood over him, never once had she left his side for days he had not eaten, only slept on and on, no matter what she did he would not wake up  
  
"Come on Vegeta, please, just take one bite?" she pleaded. Holding the food close to him. She set it next to him and took his hand, she had no choice but to wait, she rested her head.  
  
When Vegeta woke, he saw the food, he felt her hand, and looked over at her, she had fallen asleep, next to him, taking care of him, and Vegeta didn't feel ashamed, he smiled and squeezed her hand before digging into the food. *************************************************************  
  
[For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right]  
  
"Waah!!!" Bulma woke up groggily.  
  
"I'm coming Trunks." She said and slipped on a robe, Trunks' room was next to hers, he was far enough away to get used to the fact that she wouldn't always be in the same room. She stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. When she was halfway back to his room she stopped. She had a bad feeling, and Trunks had stopped crying.  
  
She ran into his room, but he was missing. Fully awake and terrified she started pulling the room apart, making her way out onto the balcony. There was Vegeta, with a sleeping Trunks in his lap.  
  
"Vegeta." She gasped and fell to her knees next to him.  
  
"The brat wouldn't shut-up." He muttered.  
  
"You came back." She said amazed, she had always wished for the day he came back, but she knew it was only one of her fantasies.  
  
Vegeta was back, with her, with Trunks. She could never, and would never be able to explain what she felt, but she felt joy, happiness, and that everything was going to be some much better. *************************************************************  
  
[For every dream you made come true, for all they love I found in you.]  
  
*"When I find the dragonballs, I will wish for the perfect boyfriend"* Bulma had said, from the first day she saw Yamcha, she thought he was her 'Mr. Right'. They had dated on and off for a long time. And no sayain was going to mess up her relationship, she didn't care if he was the Prince.  
  
Bulma put the finishing layer of lipstick, completing the painful process of looking perfect. Yamcha was supposed to have been there five minutes ago, Bulma wasn't really that upset, but she would be if he didn't get there soon. Anything could've happened car troubles, a misinterpretation, loss of time, maybe he got caught up in something, but why didn't he call?  
  
Yamcha had totally forgotten. He arrived at Marron's house in a very nice sports jacket and the best looking pants he found on his floor. He rang the door bell and held the roses up in front of him. (an- Krillen's old girlfriend, I hate her soooooo much!!!) "Hey, what are you doing here?" Marron asked in her ditsy (annoying) voice.  
  
"You said to be here at eight." Yamcha handed her the roses.  
  
"No I didn't, but it's nice of you to surprise me like this." She giggled.  
  
"Crap!" Yamcha cursed and grabbed the roses, peeling out of the driveway he headed for Bulma's house, he was supposed to be taking Bulma out, not Marron.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked hoping it was Yamcha.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Krillen said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Krillen. Hey what's the matter, you sound all bummed out?" she asked disappointed it wasn't Yamcha.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I thought you should know, I just saw Yamcha leave Marron's house, and I know how hurt you must be but I know you needed to know it." Krillen apologized, but he was still upset that Yamcha was betraying both him and Bulma.  
  
"Thank-you Krillen." Bulma said sympathetically.  
  
She hung the phone up roughly, how dare he do this to her? They had just gotten back together, Bulma was sure now, he was most definitely not the one. But it made her sad, she was beginning to think there was no one out there.  
  
She was just about to go back to her room when she saw Vegeta. It hit her, and it hit her hard. She just stumbled up to her room and did her best to avoid him, but you can't avoid fate. They were perfect, yet different, but their love was strong, and they could reach their greatest goals in the arms of each other. *************************************************************  
  
[I'll be forever thankful baby, you're the one who held me up, never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through it all]  
  
It would kill him, he knew it, but he had to do it. All those people he had killed, when he had let himself be controlled, and he would never forget the look on Bulma's face, when he blew up the stadium. He had let that, thing, into his mind, Vegeta didn't want to think of all he had done, because of his selfishness. In all his life, Vegeta had never apologized, had never felt that his actions were wrong, but now he understood, he was no better than Buu. He had killed, killed children, killed woman, he had killed without a second thought.  
  
He would have destroyed the earth if it hadn't been for that woman, and then when he was about to blow her and her pathetic human race, she had placed the brat in his hands. Vegeta had learned so much, he learned to love from Bulma, he learned to think of others from Trunks, and he learned to push himself to the maximum from Goku. Now it was his turn to show them what they had done to him, they had saved him. And he was going to save them, he was going to sacrifice himself for them, for the earth, for what they had taught him. *************************************************************  
  
[You were my strength when I was weak]  
  
'Help!' She tried to scream but the words stuck in her throat.  
  
'Why won't anyone help me?' She thought desperately, something was terribly wrong with her, her stomach tightened, she saw darkness and bursts of light, the taste of blood lingered in the back of her throat, her hands shook and she couldn't lift herself up off the floor. She was too weak.  
  
'Please!' She tried to cry out, she could hear her own desperate words but no one else could. Except for the only person Bulma least expected.  
  
"Easy." A strong voice rang off into her head.  
  
'Oh thank you!' Bulma thought as arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.  
  
'Too weak.' She thought as she tried to raise her arms.  
  
"Need strength." She whispered, surprising herself by the sound of her own voice passing her lips.  
  
"Thank-you...for giving me...strength." She rasped in short breaths and passed out.  
  
"You gave me strength." The voice said in her mind as she slept. *************************************************************  
  
[You were my voice when I couldn't speak]  
  
"I Love you." Bulma said softly and leaned closer into Vegeta's arms.  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth opened for a split second in surprise. Bulma didn't see this, but she felt the flutter of his heart and the quickening of his pulse.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." She said and walked into the house to let him be by himself. She didn't want to push her moments with him too far, or he wouldn't open up to her, he would make an even bigger effort to push her away.  
  
"I know." She whispered when she shut the door. *************************************************************  
  
[You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me]  
  
Vegeta hung his head in shame, he had failed, his greatest goal, was gone, but he was alive. He should've been victorious. Or he should've been dead. He was dead, but they had brought him back, it confused him greatly. It even confused him more when she had offered to shelter and feed him. She smiled at him, like she knew him, like he hadn't have just killed her friends and threatened to kill her many times before.  
  
He didn't understand, but someday he would. She was just a fool to think there was any good in him.  
  
'I'll show them, when I become Super and destroy this poor excuse of a planet.' He swore. *************************************************************  
  
[Lifted me up when I couldn't reach you gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me]  
  
They would never have gotten where they were today if it weren't for the other. They both needed each other more than they ever imagined. They got there together, because of their love, they had been through so much, but each of the small moments when they were together, it all was forgotten. The past was over, the present was them, and they were the future. That's all that matters to them. *************************************************************  
  
The End. Review please. 


End file.
